


Ice

by OuijaPlanchette



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Bondage, Cannibalism, Ice Play, M/M, Non-Consensual Bondage, Pain, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:21:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22563919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OuijaPlanchette/pseuds/OuijaPlanchette
Summary: Ryou Bakura becomes an unfortunate victim to a mad man's idea of a fun night in.
Relationships: Bakura Ryou/Yami Marik
Comments: 5
Kudos: 17





	Ice

**Author's Note:**

> Don't like the tags, don't read the content. You've been warned. This is a small taster of the kind of things I like to write.

Its freezing. 

___

Little Ryou Bakura had been walking home one minute and the next he'd experienced a shocking pain before blacking out. 

___

Eventually Ryou began to awake, realising quickly that he was in fact now in some kind of shower cubicle. Mostly because he was being pelted with ice cold water and the horrifying fact that he was completely naked. His wrists were tied above and behind him to a metal rod, keeping him on his knees upon the shower floor. Crusted and old blood was dried on a lot of the plastering, clinging to the areas that weren't tiled.

The albino kept quiet, despite the biting pain all over his body from the pelting ice cold water. He then tested the metal rod above his head, pulling his arms a little and squirming, it didn't budge. His wrists were tied so tightly he couldn't feel his fingers, everything was so numb it felt worse than being in pain.

He went very still when a figure appeared in the bathroom doorway, his smaller frame shrinking back when that tall Egyptian approached. Those lilac eyes predatory, cold and dead and that wide hideous grin, Ryou knew right away this wasn't the Marik he knew.

Oh bloody hell, it was the other Marik! 

The figure held a jar, it's contents obscured with condensation, his other hand was occupied with what Ryou believed to be an ice cube tray.

"Pretty little thing."

Came that voice, a quiver in his tone with giddy and sick excitement. Ryou opened his mouth to speak when he realised now that he couldn't, the Egyptian had wrapped duct tape right around the boy's face, he could barely move his lips against it, so tight. Marik approached, setting the jar down and still holding the tray. The predatory male leaned in close, his chest touching the little Brit's, he'd taken an ice cube from the tray and was now pressing it to Ryou's exposed nipple, rubbing it all over the hard nub. Ryou closed his eyes and breathed heavily through his nose, the Egyptian continued, roughly grasping the boy's cock with his other hand, his hot breath against his ear.

"You like me molesting you, little Ryou?"

He sneered, voice smooth as he pushed his tongue into Ryou's ear, causing the boy to flinch and wrinkle his nose in disgust. A hand was brought behind the Brit, nails suddenly digging into the boy's buttock, causing him to jolt up onto his knees, spreading his thighs in an attempt to accommodate his frame.

It was exactly what Marik wanted.

He took the ice cube to the boy's exposed anus, pushing between those taunt buttocks and forcing the ice into his tight hole. He rumbled low against Ryou's ear, who whimpered against the gag, his breath hitching at the sensation as tears ran down his cheeks. Another ice cube was removed and Ryou realised then that they weren't empty, he saw a shape within the ice. 

"Mmm? I see you found the prize in the centre."

Marik chuckled, bringing the cube to his lips and licking the length of it, shoulders rising and falling as he laughed. Ryou's eyes widened and he started to squirm frantically when the Egyptian brought the ice close to his face so he could see exactly what the cube contained. 

A razor blade. The madman was sticking razor blades encased in ice inside him. When they melted his insides were going to be sliced to ribbons.

Ryou began to make more noise against the duct tape as the Egyptian brought that next cube around his body, the boy closed his eyes, panting against the tape as Marik pushed the next cube into him. 

"Mm...you like that Ryou?"

He sneered, wrapping his lips around the albino's ear, sucking the orifice into his mouth as he selected a third dangerous ice cube, wasting no time in pushing it into the boy, who writhed and shuddered against Marik's hand. The Egyptian peeled a hand away for a moment to unscrew the jar, Ryou's vision obscured as the Egyptian pressed his body against his in a claiming manner.

"You'll like this…"

The albino suddenly felt something push into his asshole that wasn't an ice cube, he jolted, his cheeks flushing at the sensation. Marik pushed the object all the way into him before fishing another of the same object out of the frosted jar.

“That feel good, little bitch?"

He whispered, watching as Ryou shook his head, whimpering as the Egyptian forced another of the objects into him, causing the albino to squirm and shake his head some more.

"You want another?"

Marik chuckled, licking Ryou's chin and then his duct taped mouth, nuzzling him nose to nose as he pushed the next object into his precious captive. Ryou trembled all over, beginning to feel full, eyes opening and closing as he tried to process the pain between his buttocks, his numb hole abused and spread. 

Ryou was silent until Marik leaned back on his knees in front of him, who looked on in horror as the Egyptian lifted the jar up, observing as he removed another one of the objects he'd been shoving up the Brit's ass.

"Tell me boy, how does it feel to finger yourself?"

Ryou stared in horror as the Egyptian bit down, crunching on the ice cold ligament, swallowing it down with a morbid sneer. Realisation had hit the boy now, the reason why he couldn't feel his fingers was because he no longer had any to feel, and now? Now he knew exactly what was being shoved up his ass. 

The albino retched, applying pressure and straining as he began to desperately expel what was inside him. He shook his head, gulping down bile and building saliva, swallowing down sick, his eyes wide in horror as he stared up at his captor, who continued to simply crunch… crunch...crunch….


End file.
